Molded plastic detention chambers for burial in the earth for use in temporary stormwater detention are known. Multiple connected chambers can be used as a stormwater detention system to handle significant water throughput. Cleaning debris from these many chambers can be time-consuming and costly. It would be desirable to provide a stormwater chamber detention system that concentrates a significant portion of the debris in fewer of the system's chambers.